srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Penchinon
"From far, far in the depths, the ocean floor calls to you... Well? Well?!" One of the Zondarian Machine Kings, Penchinon has an almost childlike fascination with the sea and the things that move on it. Many of his Zonder Robot creations tend to take after ships, submarines, and the like, though he also has a taste for creating just plain unusual Zonders. Unlike Pizza, he is far more fond of transforming humans into Zonders then sitting nearby to watch the carnage; he can, however, mix it up in combat if he has to. Penchinon's trademark, however, has to be the creepy high-pitched laugh he punctuates sentences with, a nightmarish sound that seems to have been a side effect of becoming a Machine King. Background Information During the initial Zondarian takeover of the Red Planet, the main computer of the J-Ark assigned to Soldato-J #002 (named Tomoro 0117), became infected with Zonder Metal and survived all the way through to becoming a full-fledged Zondarian - now calling himself Penchinon. For his first act, he chased down his own assigned cyborg, who was wandering through the deserts of the now-destroyed Red Planet, and infected him with the Zonder Metal in turn - turning J into the Machine Lord Pizza. When Pasder, better known as EI-01, invaded Earth, he brought his four Machine Kings with him, including Penchinon. The group now slowly attempts to 'Zonderise' humans who they feel will cause the most destruction, lure GaoGaiGar into a suitable trap, or just plain make a mess of things. Penchinon has a habit of converting humans to Zonders that tend to merge with ships, boats, or are otherwise related to the water. Personality and Traits Penchinon, as one of the Four Machine Kings of the Zondarians, has utter loyalty to those above him in the pecking order - namely Pasder. He is usually less concerned with trying to curry the boss's favor, and more with entertaining himself; however, as Penchinon is a sadistic little creep, he is entertained by several unusual things: * causing havoc in general with his Zonderised humans * screwing with 3G Penchinon seems less concerned overall with the takeover of Earth by the Zondarians. He seems content to slowly whittle down Earth's resources a little bit at a time, yet never stays bitter no matter how often he suffers crushing defeats. Penchinon is the least human of the Zondarians, perhaps due to never having been a human, which perhaps contributes to him choosing very odd targets for Zonderising. He is the most childlike of the Machine Kings, and seems to share a sort of big brother/little brother relationship with Pizza. This might be due to a buried memory of having once worked closely with Pizza. In contrast, he often has little to do with Polonaise and Primarda, preferring to leave them to themselves (which they seem content enough to do). He does not seem to harbor a real grudge towards Guy, preferring to leave taking care of him to the other Kings. Penchinon views the war going on between the major Earth factions with a sort of detached bemusement. On the one hand, a war lessens the total number of people, plain and simple, thus speeding up the takeover of Earth. The chaos of a war, he figures, makes it easier to hatch schemes undetected. However, fewer people means fewer Zonders. On the other hand, the people forced to live in a war zone are frequently stressed, and since virtually everywhere is a war zone these days, there are many possible candidates for 'Zonderisation'. He is distressed by the number of possible combatants that could turn on the Machine Kings at any time, however, and is all in favor of attempting to create more full-fledged Zondarians - or a working Zonder Metal Plant. The move of humanity into space fascinates Penchinon, who has a love of all things boatlike. (Spaceships count!) He often (secretly) admires the ships and vehicles that humans create, taking mental note of his favorites to try and guide his Zonder infectees to those vehicles. It helps that doing so disrupts humans' use of them, as well. Essentially, Penchinon is not a complex 'person'. While he was once a computer, his infection and subsequent transformation into a Zondarian left him with a penchant for destruction and chaos. His schemes seem the least thought-out of the Four Machine Kings, often seeming to focus only on maximum amounts of devastation as opposed to any specific goal. He is fully devoted to the Zondarian invasion's cause, though he seems to have subconscious memories of his past - his friendship with Pizza resembles his purpose as Tomoro 0117, and his obsession with ships mirrors his one-time job as a spaceship's computer. Penchinon is on his own side: the Zondarian Machine Kings. A group of alien invaders, Penchinon was drafted into their army when he was turned from the Super-AI Tomoro 0117 into his current form. He serves Lord Pasder (and his superiors, whoever they may be) in taking over the world, one person at a time. He serves the cause of the Zondarians because he wants to, because he can, and because he presumably has to. He's never shown any desire to *not* do so, at any rate. All of the human factions - Trailers, Orb, EFA, DC, all of them - are viewed the same was by Penchinon: cannon fodder. No particular human or group of humans has any special meaning to Penchinon aside from 3G and its agents, which have allied themselves with the EFA. As long as the humans continue to make war on one another, there will be stress and anger, and as long as there are stress and anger, there will be people who accept (willingly or unwillingly) the Zonder Metal that the Machine Kings have to 'offer'. Category: The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Category: Zondarians